Dark Passion
by Qetsiyah'sBadassDaughter
Summary: Bellatrix hates everything muggle but when magic throws her into the future in the body of her almost twenty-two self to meet her soulmate what will she do? This guy is not average though and she is surprised that while he doesn't have magic, it doesn't mean he doesn't have darkness inside of him. The impossible happens, all muggles may not just be for her enjoyment to torture.


**Dark Passion**

**m**

**Summary: Bellatrix hates everything muggle - but when magic throws her into the future in the body of her almost twenty-two self to meet her soulmate what will she do? This guy is not average though and she is surprised that while he doesn't have magic, it doesn't mean he doesn't have darkness inside of him.**

...

Black eyes swirled in happiness as she softly danced in the dark forest, the castle behind her aflame as she her laughter slowly got higher. She remembered a time when she went there, sorted into Slytherin the home of cunning, ambition, self-preservation, intelligence, leadership qualities, resourcefulness and most of all power. She was apart of the better families, and even though she was cruel at times (okay, most of the time) to people that were even in her family. She was vehemently against all "blood traitors," half-bloods, muggle-borns and muggles, but was not above killing members of her own family who displeased her. She didn't have to listen to the teacher in her 'History of Magic' class to know about those witch trials.

She laughed lowly at the very thought of a muggle trying to get away with burning her. She would make sure they didn't see the sun rise again. She never understood Andy - _Andromeda_, she corrected sadly - and Sirius thought of them as anything more than dirt. Honestly, she scoffed in her head. They were no better than all those that were 'loyal' up until the boy-who-wouldn't-die popped back up on his feet after being killed.

She shook her head, wild and shiny curly hair going with it, at the very idea.

She remembered fighting hard, eyes glaring at anyone that crossed her path with a crazed vengeance. She duelled Potter's mudblood, the Lovegood ditz, and and the youngest Weasley bloodtraitor all at once, and was as being equal in skill to all three of the powerful, if inexperienced, witches. She saw her dark lord's essence break apart as his soul left this earth and didn't know how they destroyed all the horcruxes, she thought as she stalked away from Hogwarts with a split second in what was just a little bit more anger than anyone could really predict, when she caught site of three blonde heads that made her turn and her breath catch.

_Dark glinting eyes held the insane laughter that the girl refused to let past her lips as she spied Lucius Malfoy hexing her blood traitoring cousin but stopped when she saw her younger sister Narcissa behind him. The dark curly haired beauty narrowed her eyes that were framed with her long eyelashes and came to the startling conclusion that made her even more angry as her blood traitoring cousin mocked the blonde haired Black. Lucius was sticking up for her._

_She stepped out of her hiding place quietly - her gray, green and black school uniform moving with her as her angry aura just as dark as the shadows that covered her up. A messy haired arrogant prat with hazel eyes that she knew was Potter had suddenly found himself with her wand on his nose and she knew without a doubt that her pale face had the expression of one that was seconds away from committing murder by the look on his face before he covered it up._

_She wouldn't stand for her only real sister to be a victim of Potter's gang. Andromeda turned their backs on them, and while Narcissa was calmer than Bellatrix - they both had the Black temper.. How very unlucky for them._

She saw her sister giving her a pleading glance while clutching her son, a boy she mentally thought they were too easy on, and Lucius gave her a horrified look before running to catch up with his wife and son. You could be killed or tortured for not fighting while the numbers on the other side were still standing. At Draco's age she was diving deep into the dark arts taught by the dark lord himself, spells that had so much power that none of them could ever hope to compete. Why did anyone think that she was his _last, best lieutenant _or better yet _The dark lord's most loyal servant? _Did they think she just merely stuck out her tongue at the enemies that opposed her?

_Really_, she scoffed in her head, _where they really that thick in the head?_

She had no life outside of the death eater, Rodolphus was her husband that recently died at the battle of Hogwarts but they never had children. She took great pleasure in torturing Frank Longbottom for cutting her stomach in a raid killing her child after it's first month that it was in it's stomach and made sure she couldn't have children, and Alice? Well, she tortured because she was envious of the fact that she could. She had a life before all this, and while she couldn't bring herself to regret her time with the Dark Lord she found herself sometimes wishing she could bare a child of her own.

When she was thrown into a high security cell in Azkaban, the aurors taunted her about it and the dementors didn't help either. They were 'non-beings' and were dark creatures that were considered one of the foulest to inhabit the world. Dementors feed off human happiness, and thus cause depression and despair to anyone near them. They had a humanoid shape, approximately three metres, or 10 feet high, and are covered in dark hooded cloaks of long, ripped black cloth, making them closely resemble wraiths. Their face consists of empty eye sockets, covered with scaly skin. There is also a gaping large hole where the mouth should be and its body is greyed and decayed looking, like a decomposing corpse, and its breath sounds rattling, like it is trying to suck more than air out of a room. Its hands are glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself...soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life.

_And people wondered why she acted like she had a multiple personality around aurors and those who supported the very people that took everything away from her?_

She reached in her robes as she leant against a nearby tree, pulling out a bag that had all her books, pictures, a couple pounds of gold and some potions charmed so that they wouldn't break before pulling out a red one that was a few shades lighter than the color of blood.

A blood adoption potion.

She always had it with her, and was itching to adopt a child magically but was busy on everything the dark lord gave them and everything that Rodolphus and her decided that after the war they would adopt.. but now.. Rodolphus was sweet behind closed doors and emotionless when he wasn't, one of the things that Bellatrix found she liked about him. Her arms broke out into hives as she even thought of the possibility of a husband that showed emotions like a love struck eleven year old muggle born that belonged in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, and even though she liked the idea of him he wasn't her magical soulmate.

She shook her head softly, thinking of her sister that she loved with everything in her that was now on the run from aurors. Despite her cruel personality toward others that pissed her off (it was their fault for doing in the first place - so what if she responded with an attitude that had even 'hell' can't compete with?) was not incapable of feeling affection for others, it just depended on who you were. If she didn't like you, she wasn't about to invite you to have tea with her without a little poison in your tea cup. She took pride in being an extremely powerful and dangerous witch with prodigious skill and no conscience when it came to her enemies.

_So what if she was an intensely sadistic, slightly bloodthirsty witch with brutal, violent tendencies? So what if she was highly intelligent, but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper? So what if she was slavishly devoted to the dark lord in shaping the world into one that wouldn't expose them to the muggles - no matter what they did to defend themselves?_

Now that her lord was dead and her sister and her small family in hiding, should she run and go into hiding? She had never been the hiding type of person, if she had it her way she would cause destruction and mayhem until those who dared to mock her and killed her dream of at least a little bit of normal in her life were tortured with the most gruesome dark spells that she was taught and killed when they couldn't scream anymore. What did she want..?

Thinking about it the woman lowered her eyes to the forest floor.

_What I want is to have my magical soul mate, someone who is a little twisted in the head like me but will accept me for all my flaws.. __someone who doesn't care being the villain for the story._

Suddenly there was something in the air around her, and with startling speed she put the blood adoption potion in her bottomless bag and turned around with her wand in front of her. There was no one though and Bellatrix squinted her eyes in caution and curiousness when the familiar feeling of her magic making her apparate. The familiar feeling of being pressed very hard from all directions, not breathing, iron bands tightening around her chest; her eyeballs were being forced back into her head; her ear-drums were being pushed deeper into her skull. She felt it multiple times over and over again but this time she wasn't willing it.

She didn't even know where she could go without being chucked into Azkaban a mere few seconds later but the black spirals that were her magical core twisted around her and she could have sworn she heard a ghost whisper murmuring in her ear.

_As you wish it, so mote it be._

_.._

When she landing with a soft _crack _she raised an eyebrow and looked around. Great she was in the middle of nowhere standing on a bridge, probably a freaking muggle town. She groaned and shook her head, she wouldn't last long here before snapping at least someone. Why of all places did magic bring her here? She wished to meet her soul mate and with a little luck cause cause mayhem. There was a boy that was about 6'3", broad-shouldered and muscular with slightly wavy dark brown hair wearing a red jacket and blue shirt with muggle jeans but he was just that - a boy, and she hoped to merlin that he wasn't her soul mate. Sure he seemed different to her then an average muggle when she scanned his aura but he was still a muggle.

She felt different and looked at her clothes, still seeing that she was in her dark cloak with a hood but much skinnier and her chest stayed the same double D size that it was before she came here, opening it she saw she was in black dress robes that fit her body like a tight glove and opened her bag to pull out a mirror. When she opened it, she almost dropped it. At forty-seven, she now looked like she was just about to hit twenty two. Her hair wavy and perfect, eyeliner and red tinted lips were still magically charmed to stay put no matter the weather or how many times she snogged the hell out of Rodolphus.. and yet she still had all of her memories.

(Appearance of what I thought her face might look like:_ bellablack-at-heart _photo on tumblr 'some people are born wicked'.)

"Are you okay?" She turned to the boy and narrowed her eyes at him as if he planned and made her like this, making him shift on both his feet nervously as she let her dark aura reach out to him. Definitely not her mate, thank merlin, her mate would shiver in pleasure without her even touching him if she did that.

"Yes, I am just grand." Her english accent came out in sarcasm, making his eyes go wide.

"Your _british_?!"

She rolled her and scowled, making him rub the back of his head, "Right... stupid question.."

She looked over the bridge again and went to say something rude that would sure enough make him leave her alone when she heard a screeching sound, turning swiftly she had just enough time to see a silver car swerve to avoid something in the road and was spinning out of control over some type of wire in the road heading towards the dark haired teen and her - Bellatrix didn't have any time to react to move away so she just murmured a wandless, non-verbal protection shield around her before it hit causing both her, the muggle and the car to be launched off bridge.

Bella only vaguely saw the car roof was already parted from the top from when it hit them, before she tried to push herself to the fresh air that was above her, but it was no use. Her head hurt like a bitch and her vision was fading fast.

Lips were on hers doing CPR when Bellatrix came to, inexperienced ones at that. Pushing the person roughly, Bellatrix coughed up the water in her lungs and glared at the muggle that dared to touch her. She knew she owed him or she wouldn't be here but then again.. "Don't ever do that again." When the boy opened his mouth to speak, she glared harder, "Yes,_ wonderful_, you played _hero_. You had no idea what you were doing though, did you?"

She watched as he shook his head, and turned to the other guy that was there and hid her shock. 6 feet tall, bald and had more grace than the average muggle, wearing a black well-tailored suit but that's not what got to her.. it was the grayish, blue eyes that he had.

"Wha- How?.. I could have sworn that I hit you." The guy gasped for words as he to coughed up the air in his lungs.

She almost smirked when the muggle teen laughed to cover up his nervousness. "Well not to be rude, but I'm glad you're wrong. It isn't humanly possible for me to survive that."

_Damn, that was too close._ Bella raised an eyebrow at the teen's thoughts as she read them. Definitely more to this muggle.

The guy with the blue eyes seemed to nodded firmly. "I guess you're right."

She watched the muggle teen run at human pace to the bridge to get his back.

"My name is Lex, Lex Luthor." She looked at the hand extended to her before looking at him, he seemed amused at her feistiness for some reason and she gave him a blank look. Whatever family was _Luthor_ must have been important here in this little muggle town of nowhere. He seemed to not understand why she was giving him her best emotionless look.

"I am not exactly from around here." She told him, and raised an eyebrow at the very subtle desire in his eyes at her accent. Could he be -?

She pushed her aura out to him, and the desire wasn't just in his eyes now but his whole face and when she stopped he looked at her with wide eyes. _Shit! _

_Lex Luthor, whoever the hell he was in the muggle world, was my mate!_

_"_Bellatrix." She introduced with an almost unnoticeable nod, she could see him eyeing her curiously and had to bite her lip to hold off a smirk that threatened to come on her face.

_Wonder what his expression would be if he found out that I was a assassin, infiltrator, and torturer that was used to get information on a daily basis?_

Just when Bellatrix couldn't take being nice to the teenager, the rescue vehicle turned up. It was so much easy when she could just take her anger out on them. After going through a bunch of standardized questions, the teen was on some muggle contraption that he talked it. The screeching of something on the gravel made Bella look up to see a blue truck come around. She watched a man step out, running to his son, "Clark! Thank goodness you're ok."

"Dad, I'm fine." Clark told his father, trying to calm him.

He scowled and turned to one of the troopers. "Who's the _maniac_ that was driving that car?"

Lex stepped forward. "That would be me. Lex Luthor." Lex put his hand forward for him dad to shake in a show of being polite, but slowly put pulled it back when the muggle just crossed his arms and ignored his hand.

"_I'm_ Jonathan Kent." He said tersely. "This is my son you almost_ killed_." He hissed as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Clark.

Lex nodded towards the boy, thankful. "Thanks for saving my life."

Clark shrugged shyly, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly because of his father. "I'm sure you would have done the same thing."

Mr. Kent scowled. "Let's go Clark."

Just as the two of them were walking away, Lex grabbed his arm. "You have an _extraordinary_ son, Mr. Kent. If there is any way I can repay you-"

My dad cut him off angrily and hissed at him before dragging his son to the truck he stormed up at the scene in, "_Drive slower_."

While she could see that he was fearful for his son, Bellatrix had to bit her tongue to halt a sarcastic remark. This was why she hated stupid muggles so much.. well at least most of them, she thought looking at this _Lex Luthor_. He may not have magic, but there was something about him - dark and tempting. He may be a muggle, she shivered a little at the mere thought.. but he wasn't average. He had a darkness inside of him, and that was something she found she liked.

**Please review and let me know what you think and if you want me to continue? Thanks. :)**


End file.
